2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
2x19 - Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max wischt die Theke, Han kommt aus der Küche. MAX: Was gibt's, Peanut? HAN: Max, sie bekommen Lohn nicht für in der Gegend stehen. MAX: Ich bekomme meinen Lohn auch nicht dafür so viele Pommes wie möglich zu essen, bevor der Teller die Küche verlässt. Aber ich tue es trotzdem. HAN: Gehen Sie die hübsche Lady bedienen. Oh, Moment ist sie ein Junge? Sie sieht ein bisschen aus wie ein hübscher Junge. MAX: Wahrscheinlich sieht sie Sie an und denkt genau dasselbe. Fühlen Sie sich zu ihr als Frau hingezogen oder wäre es Ihnen lieber sie wäre ein Typ. Sie sind verwirrt nicht wahr, Han. HAN: Ja, mein Verstand sagt mir das eine, aber mein Körper sagt mir was anderes. CAROLINE: '''Max, du hast Pause, ich übernehme die Frau. '''MAX: Oh nein, die kannst du nicht bedienen das ist Tina, eine Lesbe, die Heteromädchen umdreht. Ich nenne sie Tina die Turnerin. Praktisch jede heterosexuelle Frau in Williamsburg hatte was mit ihr. CAROLINE: '''Max! Wirklich jede? '''MAX: Außer mir. Wer glaubst du hat sie umgedreht? Aber du wirst ihrem Charme ganz sicher erliegen. Vertraue mir. CAROLINE: '''So ein Unsinn. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl mit meiner Sexualität. Ich war mal bei Ellen DeGeneres auf einer Pyjamaparty und ich habe meinen Pyjama anbehalten. '''MAX: O. k., viel Glück. Lasst euch bloß nicht beim Rumfummeln erwischen. OLEG: '''Oder doch. Das ist ein freies Land. '''CAROLINE: '''Hi, haben Sie schon einen Wunsch? '''FRAU: Sicher. Ihre Haare sind übrigens toll. MAX: Earl. Caroline verliebt sich gerade in die Lesbe. EARL: Soll ich mich jetzt schwarz ärgern? Das war doch klar wie Kloßbrühe. MAX: Wie war es? CAROLINE: '''Sie hat mir Komplimente gemacht. Eine Suppe bestellt. Ich habe ihr meine Nummer gegeben. Sie hat meine Nummer! '''MAX: O. k., geh kalt duschen. Ich bin schuld. Wieso schicke ich auch eine Heterofrau für den Job eines emotionalen Krüppels. VORSPANN MAX WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max backt Cupcakes. CAROLINE: '''Es war so schön heute Morgen aufzuwachen ohne die stressige Verantwortung für einen Cupcake Laden. Ich muss heute nur eine Entscheidung treffen, ziehe ich eine frische Unterhose an, oder drehe ich die hier um. '''MAX: Vor vier Jahren stand ich vor einer ähnlichen schwierigen Frage. Kaufe ich Unterhosen oder kaufe ich Bier? Seitdem gehe ich immer ohne. CAROLINE: '''Max, was machst du? Was soll das werden? '''MAX: Oh, du meinst den Pfeil aus dem Laden? Der zeigt dir an aus welcher Richtung du beschimpft wirst. CAROLINE: '''Ich rede von den Cupcakes. Unser Cupcake Geschäft ist weg, wieso hörst du nicht auf mit den doofen Dingern. '''MAX: Das ist die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben. Und Routine rettet mich vor der schrecklichen Dunkelheit, die in jeder Ecke meiner Gedanken lauert. Und wir verkaufen sie weiterhin im Diner. Wir brauchen die Mäuse. CAROLINE: '''Tja wie du willst. Ich rede nicht mehr mit denen, die haben mich sowas von enttäuscht. Die waren voll fies. '''MAX: Naja ich will diesen Monat die Miete zahlen. Genau wie nächsten Monat. Usw. usw. bis der Tod uns endlich erlöst. CAROLINE: '''Oh Miete geht das schon wieder los. Hört diese Nerverei denn nie auf! Wenn das der Tod ist, ist es für mich. Sag ihm er soll Hupen, ich komme gleich raus. Morgen Chestnut. Oh, wenn du einen mit deinen wunderschönen großen Augen anguckst, geht es einem gleich viel besser. '''MAX: Ja, meine Augen strahlen so eine Wärme aus. Ach, du meinst das Pferd. CAROLINE: '''Ist der noch gut? Ist er nicht. Ach, als hätte ich eine Wahl. '''MAX: Wow, das war eine Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit. Meine alte Zeitarbeitsagentur. Da sind alle krank, deswegen brauchen sie Frischfleisch. Hast du Lust? Vielleicht kriegen wir dieselbe Stelle? CAROLINE: '''Au ja, vielleicht kriegen wir dieselbe Stelle! Oh Gott, letzte Woche hatte ich noch ein Geschäft, jetzt bin ich eine Aushilfe. Soll mir Chestnut doch gegen den Kopf treten! '''MAX: Das wird er nicht, ich habe ihn schon siebenmal gefragt. Hey, wir beide verlieren uns in Fantasien von unserem Tod und sind gerade mal 10 Minuten auf, also... würde uns eine kleine Ablenkung nicht schaden. CAROLINE: '''Und das soll uns erfüllen, am Kopierer zu stehen? '''MAX: Ich verrate dir jetzt mal was. Wenn du dich mit deinem nackten Arsch auf einen Kopierer setzt, fühlst du dich lebendig. Hallo alter Freund. Da ist er, mein Aushilfsblazer. Ach, ich kann noch die Ausweglosigkeit riechen. CAROLINE: '''Wozu der Eimer? '''MAX: Weil ich ihn nicht aus Versehen tragen will. CAROLINE: '''Oh, wäre im Ofen noch ein Hosenanzug für mich? '''MAX: Die Klamotten spielen keine Rolle. Wenn du als Aushilfe nicht in die Hose machst, gibt es schon Pluspunkte. Und wenn du es doch tust, kein Kündigungsgrund. CAROLINE: '''In Ordnung, ich tu's. Ab jetzt arbeiten wir als Aushilfen, das ist deine letzte Backrunde. Ich will keine Cupcakes mehr sehen, hören oder an sie denken müssen. '''SOPHIE: Ding Dong, der Cupcake ist da. Wir haben die Cupcake Kostüme aus eurem alten Laden in der Mülltonne gefunden. MAX: Seid ihr betrunken? thumb|300px|Ich habe gerade ein Bällchen verschluckt!SOPHIE: Ja. Ja, wir waren feiern die ganze Nacht. OLEG: Huch ich habe gerade so ein dickes Bällchen verschluckt. SOPHIE: Ja, jetzt weißt du wie ich mich immer fühle. CAROLINE: '''Ich habe diese Kostüme mit Absicht weggeschmissen. Max und ich machen keine Cupcakes mehr. '''SOPHIE: Was hast du gesagt? CAROLINE: '''Cupcakes sind Geld und Zeitverschwendung. '''SOPHIE: Das nimmst du sofort zurück! Nimm das zurück! Du hast Glück, du hast Glück, dass dieser Riesenkuchen hier mich festhält. EIN BÜRO; TAG Max und Caroline treten aus dem Aufzug. MAX: Fünfte Etage. Ende der Träume. Oh ja, hier war ich schon mal. Der kleine Toaster in unserer Küche, den habe ich von hier. thumb|300pxCAROLINE: '''Hi, Caroline Channing. Ich habe hier heute meinen ersten Tag. Hier habe ich für sie meine Adresse, Sozialversicherungsnummer und andere Infos um Ihnen die Arbeit zu erleichtern. '''MAX: Hey, ich bin Aushilfe zwei. Wo sind denn hier die Toiletten? FRAU: Ich hole Eli, er ist mein Boss. Unterzeichnen Sie, dann sind wir nicht schuld, wenn sie sich bei der Arbeit verletzen. CAROLINE: '''Wie könnten wir uns in einem Büro verletzen? '''FRAU: Ich gebe Ihnen ein zum Beispiel: ein Mädchen, sagen wir ihr Name wäre Sarah, läuft durch das Büro und ihr Bleistift HB zeigt nach oben. Sie stolpert über ihre Füße und fällt. Bleistift HB bohrt sich direkt durch ihren Augapfel in ihr Gehirn. Und jetzt trinkt sie Apfelmus durch einen Strohhalm für den Rest ihres Lebens. Sehen Sie, das ist nicht unsere Schuld. Es ist ihre Schuld. So entschied der Richter im Fall Sarah Drake gegen Westchip Insurances. Unterzeichnen sie. Ich hole Eli. CAROLINE: '''Danke. Ihren Namen hatte ich nicht verstanden? '''FRAU: Weil ich ihn nicht erwähnt hab. MAX: Was tust du da? Verrate niemals deinen echten Namen. So können sie dich wenn du einen kleinen Fehler bei der Dateneingabe machst, nicht aufspüren. So bin ich einer wochenlangen U-Haft entgangen. Und das Leuchten in deinen Augen, dimm es runter. Und zwar zackig. Zeig es mir. Das ist ziemlich gut, wie hast du das angestellt? CAROLINE: '''Ich denke an unsere Zukunft. '''MAX: Toll. FRAU: Eli ist in einem Meeting. Schauen Sie solange das Video über sexuelle Belästigung. CAROLINE: 'Das Video ist doch Zeitverschwendung. Geben Sie uns eine produktivere Aufgabe. 'thumb|300px|Ich gebe Ihnen ein zum Beispiel.FRAU: Zeitverschwendung? Ich gebe Ihnen ein zum Beispiel: Da ist dieser dominikanische Kerl, er installiert einen neuen Wasserspender im Büro und guckt eine der weiblichen Angestellten an und sagt spinnst du, sind das Titten! Und dann greift er plötzlich nach oben und schnappt sich die Brüste dieser Angestellten, zwirbelt die Nippel und hast du nicht gesehen. Wie reagieren Sie in so einer Situation? MAX: Genauso hat meine längste Beziehung angefangen. Max und Caroline sitzen in einem kleinen Raum und sehen sich das Video an. MANN IM VIDEO: ''Ich würde ihnen die Beförderung gerne geben, Beverly, aber zuerst müssen Sie etwas für mich tun.'' MAX: Tu es nicht Beverly, tue es nicht. Spoiler. Ich habe das hier schon einmal geguckt und es geht nicht gut aus für Beverly. CAROLINE: '''Sie trägt einen schwarzen BH bei der Arbeit. Ein bisschen ist sie selbst schuld. Die Regale sollten farblich markiert und alphabetisch angeordnet werden. '''MAX: Vergiss die dämlichen Regale. Zieh dir Beverlys Möpse rein. Ich bin etwas neidisch. MANN IM VIDEO: ''Genauso Beverly. Jetzt bücken Sie sich und heben die Akte auf.'' MAX: Oh Doug, immer noch die gleiche Tour und sie fällt jedes Mal drauf rein. FRAU IM VIDEO: ''Machen wir eine Pause und schreiben auf, was wir von Doug und Beverly gelernt haben.'' CAROLINE: '''Ach, ich liebe diesen Geruch. Erinnert mich an mein Praktikum an der Wall Street. Als ich noch Würde und eine Zukunft hatte. Wieso steht das Druckerpapier neben den Tonerkartuschen? Wer immer das eingeräumt hat war dumm oder faul oder beides. '''MAX: C beides. Vergiss endlich die Regale und kümmere dich nicht um die Büroorganisation. Du bist hier um still zu sein und vorzugeben, dass du arbeitest. Und um möglichst viele Vitamindrinks und Snacks zu klauen. ELI: Hey. Sie sehen sich versaute Videos an und ich darf nicht mitmachen? MAX: Seit wann gibt es Belästigungsvideos in 3-D? ELI: Ich suche die neuen Aushilfen. Aber das hier sieht er nach einer Misswahl aus. Ah, das Ergebnis ist da. Unentschieden. Ich bin Eli Greene, der Büroleiter. Sie sind wohl die Aushilfen? CAROLINE: '''Ich bin Caroline Channing. '''MAX: Und ich bin Carmen... Sandiego. Nicht verwandt. Im Büro. Caroline und Max sitzen am Computer. Max sieht sich Videos an, Caroline tippt. MAX: Oh mein Gott, das ist toll. Die Katze frisst das Hundefutter und der Hund scheint zu sagen och nö. Katze frisst Hundefutter, das musst du dir reinziehen. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin gerade am arbeiten. '''MAX: Das ganze nennt man deshalb Mindestlohn, weil man nur das mindeste machen muss. CAROLINE: '''Kaffee schmeckt so viel besser wenn er von heute ist und umsonst war. '''MAX: Der Hund sagt nur och nö. Ein Klassiker. FRAU: Das Video gefällt Ihnen? Geben Sie Katze gegen Kind ein. Gern geschehen. ELI: Wow! Wow! Wow! Ist das jetzt eine Modelagentur? Da bin ich ja gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. MAX: Sie können kommen wo sie wollen, solange sie es nicht hier tun. LEON: Hi,Eli. Und haben Sie schon eine Ahnung, wer zum Junior Executive befördert wird? Oder? ELI: Noch nicht. Aber ihren Namen habe ich vor den Bossen erwähnt, Ryan. LEON: Ich bin Leon. ELI: Hi, Caroline. CAROLINE: '''Hi. Frage: die Schadensberichte habe ich jetzt alle bearbeitet - '''MAX: - hast du Drogen genommen? Wir müssen das hier in die Länge ziehen. CAROLINE: 'Und da ich so schnell war, habe ich auch gleich die veraltete Ausgabenmaske neu formatiert. Was kann ich als nächstes für sie tun, Eli? 'thumb|300px|Sie sollten sich für die Stelle bewerben.ELI: Gib mir einen Klaps! Gib mir einen Klaps! Caroline, sie sind nicht nur heiß, sie stehen voll in Flammen. Sie sollten sich für die Stelle als Junior Executive bewerben. CAROLINE: '''Wirklich? '''MAX: Und sie sagt nur noch och nö. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Caroline arbeiten MAX: Diese Aushilfsstelle saugt einem echt die Seele aus. Und ich dachte, ich hätte gar keine Seele. Falls das ein Abschiedsbrief ist, setzt meinen Namen auch drunter. CAROLINE: '''Komm schon, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich hatte heute schon vier frische Kaffee umsonst. Einer davon war mit Karamelldrizzle. '''MAX: Karamelldrizzle. Ein guter Name für meinen nächsten Aushilfsjob. CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß nicht, ist es nur ein Aushilfsjob? Ich fülle gerade die Bewerbung aus für den neuen Junior Executive Posten. '''MAX: Oh nein, das tust du nicht! Nur ein einziges Mal gehen wir noch hin, um einen Vorrat Tipp Ex für French Nails mopsen zu können. CAROLINE: '''Max, du hast mich doch heute gesehen. Ich bin gut in sowas. Es war toll da zu arbeiten, meine Fähigkeiten wurden wertgeschätzt und man hat mich unterstützt. '''HAN: Oh, sie fühlen sich nicht von mir unterstützt? Tut mir leid, ich bin ein Boss, kein BH. Wollen sie mehr gelobt werden? Wirklich toll, wie sie an der Theke lehnen und nichts tun. Granate, Caroline! Huzzah! MAX: Hey, wo ist mein Huzzah? Ich bin auch nur am rumstehen und nichts tun. EARL: '''Ach ja, und was ist mit mir? Ich bin am rumsitzen und nichts tun. '''HAN: In Korea würdet ihr an Straßenrand ausgesetzt und von Müllabfuhr abgeholt werden. MAX: Sind Sie so in Amerika gelandet? Han geht. MAX: Earl, Caroline ist eine Vollidioten. EARL: Lästern wir diesmal in ihrer Anwesenheit? MAX: Hey, willst du den Job immer noch haben, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir heute Abend alle Cupcakes verkauft haben? Das ist der letzte. CAROLINE: '''Na und. Sie benehmen sich einen Tag und du willst, dass ich ihn vergebe. Wer bin ich? Robert Pattinson? '''MAX: Du willst diesen kleinen Kokosnusskerl einfach rauswerfen? Herzloses Ding! CAROLINE: '''Max, der Job bietet mir eine Krankenversicherung. Es gibt Ärzte, die keine Krankenversicherung besitzen. Und ich hätte finanzielle Sicherheit. Vielleicht will ich nicht jeden Morgen mit Selbstmordgedanken aufwachen. '''MAX: Was denn, als ob das so schlimm wäre. EIN BÜRO; TAG Max und Caroline arbeiten. CAROLINE: '''Ich war in Wharton. '''ELI: Bitte hören Sie mir zu. Ich weiß, sie arbeiten alle wirklich hart. Und ich- Aus Max' Computer dringt ein miauen. MAX: Was zum... Oh Gott, das ist doch-alle Mal her hören! Während meiner Arbeit, und ich bin nur am Arbeiten, habe ich einen Virus runtergeladen der miaut. Also seien Sie achtsam. Weiter, Eli. ELI: Danke sehr, Carmen. Ich mache es kurz. Der Vorstand hat sich für einen Junior Executive entschieden. Die Person sitzt genau hier. LEON: Ja! ELI: Nein, Caroline. CAROLINE: '''Ja! '''MAX: Nein! ELI: Champagner für alle. MAX: Ja! Einige Zeit später. Das Büro ist leer, nur Max und Caroline sind noch da. CAROLINE: '''Hier ist noch eine volle Flasche, denn ich bin hier der Boss. Miss Black, lassen Sie den Korken knallen. '''MAX: Aber mit Vergnügen, Miss Channing. Sie Bitch! thumb|300px|Der weltbeste BossCAROLINE: '''O. k., o. k., o. k., ich will unbedingt einen Toast ausbringen. '''MAX: Ich wüsste nicht wie, der Toaster steht in unserer Küche. CAROLINE: '''Auf Max, ich schwöre, dich nicht sexuell zu belästigen, auch wenn ich dein Vorgesetzter bin und man das von mir erwartet. '''MAX: Auf Caroline, ich kann dir nicht dasselbe schwören, Schwester, denn du siehst heiß aus. Oh shit, jetzt habe ich Champagner auf meinem guten Eimerblazer. CAROLINE: '''Oh, direkt auf ihren Brüsten, Beverly. Ich bin Doug aus dem Belästigungsvideo. '''MAX: Der Doug? Ich liebe ihre Belästigungsarbeit. Besonders diese traurige Heulszene, als sie gefeuert werden sie es trotzdem schaffen noch an sich rumzuspielen. CAROLINE: '''Wow, Beverly! Ihre Brüste sind so groß, da brauche ich ja eine ganze Haushaltsrolle. '''MAX: Genug, jetzt fühlt sich der Fetzen noch dreckiger an. Hey, gib mir das. CAROLINE: '''Was? Meinen neuen Westchip Company Poncho? '''MAX: Jap. Das ist jetzt mein Mopslätzchen. Ach, ich liebe ihn. Irgendwie ist er klein genug, um ihn in meine Tasche zu quetschen. Und groß genug um während einer Occupy Wall Street Aktion darunter schlafen zu können. CAROLINE: '''Max, wir brauchen noch mehr Champagner, weil ich dir wirklich ganz großartige Neuigkeiten mitteilen will. Ich habe Eli dazu überredet, dich fest einzustellen. Du bist jetzt die Executiveassistentin einer Junior Executive. '''MAX: Noch so ein Ton, Intensivstation! CAROLINE: '''Max, denk darüber nach. Du wärst krankenversichert. Du müsstest nicht mehr entscheiden ob du die Antibabypille oder die Pille danach kaufst. '''MAX: Willst du einer Frau ihr Recht auf Entscheidungen wegnehmen? CAROLINE: '''Komm schon, das könnte Spaß machen zusammen zur Arbeit gehen, gratis Kaffee, der von der guten Sorte, der fair gehandelte. Und das wichtigste, wir könnten unsere Hintern kopieren und uns so richtig lebendig fühlen. Pass auf, ich zeige dir was für ein lustiger Boss ich bin! Lass uns Ärsche kopieren! '''MAX: Wie könnte ich nein sagen zu einer Kopie von meinem Po. Was ist besser als mein Hintern? Zweimal mein Hintern. CAROLINE: '''Ich zuerst. '''MAX: Zu spät. CAROLINE: '''Normales DIN A4 Papier? Oder eher dreifachgelochtes? '''MAX: Dreifach gelocht? So hat meine längste Beziehung geendet. Fertig du Firmensklavin. Grill mich. Hey, wieso blinkt es immer noch? CAROLINE: '''Hups, das werden jetzt 100 Kopien, statt einer. '''MAX: Egal, das sind prima Weihnachtskarten. CAROLINE: '''Siehst du, dafür brauche ich eine Assistentin. '''MAX: Danke, aber ich werde diesen öden Schreibtisch Job nicht machen. Ich bleibe bei den Cupcakes, auch wenn du aufgegeben hast. CAROLINE: '''Ich habe das Cupcake Geschäft nicht aufgegeben. Wenn du dich erinnerst, es hat uns aufgegeben. Und dieser Job bringt etwas. Man kriegt ein regelmäßiges Gehalt und Zusatzleistungen. Man verschwendet nicht zwei Jahre seines Lebens mit irgendeinem Job, der einem das Gefühl gibt ein Versager zu sein. Jetzt kommen darunter, sonst kriegst du noch Arschkrebs. '''MAX: Warte. Du hältst dich für eine Versagerin? Ich fand wir waren ziemlich gut. CAROLINE: '''Unseren Laden gibt es nicht mehr. Er ist uns um die Ohren geflogen. '''MAX: So ist das eben manchmal als Frau, klar? Da fliegt dir nun mal was um die Ohren. Und dann, dann wischt du es ab und weiter geht es. Willst du das hier wirklich? Das sollte bloß eine vorübergehende Lösung sein, dann machen wir wieder unser Cupcake Ding. CAROLINE: '''Nein, Max. Die Cupcakes waren vorübergehend. '''MAX: Nein, die Cupcakes waren unser Traum. CAROLINE: 'Tja, ich habe mich geirrt. Ist wohl besser keinen Traum zu haben. ''Am nächsten Tag. Caroline betritt ein Büro, in dem ein Mann und eine Frau bereits auf sie warten. '''CAROLINE: '''Guten Morgen allerseits. Eli, sie sagten sie wollen mich sehen? '''MICHELLE: '''Miss Channing, ich bin Michelle Yi von der Personalstelle. '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, ist das mein offizielles Willkommen? Ja hallo. Jedenfalls hier sind ein paar frische Bagels und einfacher Frischkäse. Niemand will, dass sein Atem nach Schnittlauch riecht. '''MICHELLE: '''Ist das die Frau, die sie sexuell belästigt hat? '''MAX: Jap, das ist sie. CAROLINE: 'Oh, der ist gut! Echt witzig! Ich habe dich belästigt? Komm schon, du bist nicht mal mein Typ. '''ELI: ' Caroline, das hier ist kein Witz. Da musste ich schon viermal durch. '''CAROLINE: '''Warte, was ist hier los? '''MICHELLE: '''Miss Channing, bitte sprechen Sie Carmen nicht direkt an. '''CAROLINE: '''Max? '''MICHELLE: '''Max? Ist das der Kosename, den sie für sie hat, Carmen? '''MAX: Ja. Außerdem nennt sie mich.... Karamell Drizzle. MICHELLE: '''Erzählen Sie mal was genau gestern Abend mit Miss Channing vorgefallen ist. '''MAX: Sie hat meine Brüste angefasst. CAROLINE: '''Miss Yi, es ist nicht so wie es sich anhört. Wir hatten getrunken, ich tat so als wäre ich ein Mann - '''MICHELLE: - '''getrunken, so getan als wäre sie ein Mann- '''CAROLINE: '''Nein, schreiben Sie das nicht auf. Nicht aufschreiben. '''MICHELLE: '''Carmen, als Miss Channing sie berührt hat, wie haben Sie sich gefühlt? '''MAX: Schmutzig. Schmutzig und unterbezahlt. CAROLINE: 'Sie hat sich schmutzig gefühlt? Also bitte, sie kennen sie nicht Miss Yi, sie ist das schmutzige Mädchen. Sie ist ein schmutziges, schmutziges Mädchen. '''MICHELLE: '''Und turnt Sie das an? '''CAROLINE: '''Nein! Es gibt so gut wie nichts, das mich anturnt. '''ELI: ' Oh, gut. Ich habe mich schon gewundert. '''CAROLINE: '''Glauben Sie mir, sie erfindet das alles bloß. '''MICHELLE: '''Es tut mir leid, Miss Channing, aber wir werden ihr Arbeitsverhältnis beenden. '''CAROLINE: '''Das ist unerhört! Nichts von dem was sie gesagt hat, ist je passiert. '''MICHELLE: '''Und wie erklären Sie das hier? '''CAROLINE: '''Das ist eine konturlose Kopie aus dem Kopierer. Dem es eindeutig an Toner fehlt. Was nur einer der vielen Mängel hier ist. Die ich allesamt bereinigt hätte, als Junior Executive. Guten Tag. '''MAX: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie mit konturlos meint. Dieser Po ist knackig, schreiben Sie das auf. Aufschreiben. ELI: ''' Könnte ich das mal sehen? '''DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Caroline kommt hereingestürmt. EARL: Wie geht es dir heute, Caroline? CAROLINE: '''Sauer, frustriert, gedemütigt! '''EARL: Ein ganz normaler Dienstag im Diner. CAROLINE: '''Hallo, Carmen. Oder war es Karamell Drizzle? Nur zu deiner Info. Durch deinen kleinen Scherz wird mir ewig ein schlechter Ruf anhaften. '''MAX: Oh bitte, der Geruch dieses Diners wird ewig an dir haften. Du hast eine blütenreine Weste. Eli hat den Eintrag entfernt. Dafür hat er ein paar Kopien von meinem Hintern gekriegt. Er lamentiert sie und benutzt sie als Tischsets. Meine Idee. CAROLINE: '''Wieso Max? Wieso hast du mich feuern lassen? '''MAX: Wieso ich das gemacht habe? Nun, ich gebe dir mal ein zum Beispiel: ich kannte mal ein Mädchen, das daran gewöhnt war nicht zu scheitern. Und als es doch geschah, hatte es solche Angst, dass es vergaß wer es war und versuchte jemand anderes zu sein. Und dann fasste es meine Brüste an. Ey, es geht klar, wenn du raus bist aus unseren Cupcakes Traum, aber warte bis du einen neuen gefunden hast und spring nicht auf den nächst besten drauf. Es ist ein Traum, kein Mann. CAROLINE: '''Siehst du, du bist ein schmutziges Mädchen. '''MAX: Ich bin ein schmutziges, schmutziges Mädchen. SOPHIE: Hey, ihr Cupcake Aussteiger! Seht ihr wozu ihr mich getrieben habt? Supermarktörtchen! CAROLINE: '''Sophie, die musst du nicht essen. Du kriegst einen von uns. Max hausgemachte Cupcakes sind wieder im Geschäft. '''SOPHIE: Mich zu täuschen wäre gemein. MAX: Ja, aber diesmal ziehen wir es anders auf. CAROLINE: '''Ach ja? Wie denn? '''MAX: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber für den Anfang bist du meine neue Junior Executive Executive Assistentin. CAROLINE: '''Noch so ein Ton, Intensivstation. '''SOPHIE: Ja, jetzt ist Mama glücklich. CURRENT TOTAL: $1.00 NEW TOTAL: $5.00 Kategorie:Transkripte